


The Project

by Blackheart8



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee, Craig means well, Depression, Discovering one's self, Elements from show, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Stan, Protective Craig, creek - Freeform, midnight visits, style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackheart8/pseuds/Blackheart8
Summary: A class project brings up many things from the past for some of our South Park boys. Learning things they never knew about one another. Will this project bring them together or tear them apart? Starts right after my one-shot "A Creek in my Heart": Which I recommend reading before starting this.





	The Project

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get "A Creek in my Heart" out of my head. So I wrote this. See end notes for hints on Chapter 2. Everything italicized is a thought.

Tweek’s words kept running through his mind. _'doesn’t it hurt having to pretend around the one person you thought you never had to?_

 

“Damn it!” Stan yelled.

 

He didn’t know what to do. Tweek couldn’t keep a secret if he tried. He can see it now: Tweek just blurting it out in the middle of class one day. _'Maybe it's time'_

 

Stan has kept this to himself for so long. In the beginning he was confused, but now his mind is perfectly clear. He needed to look Kyle in the eyes and say...

 

“My love for you goes deeper than I ever thought possible.”

 

Stan stood there alone in his room. Those words tasted sweet on his tongue, for they came from the most treasured part of his heart. He couldn’t help but have a blissful smile on his face as his chest fill with the most pleasurable ache so pure and bright that describing it is nearly impossible. This feeling stronger than anything he has felt before. Only Kyle has ever made him feel this happy. Even when they were at their worst place in their friendship Kyle was and is the only one to leave him in a state of euphoria. Then reality set in for Stan. _'What would Kyle say if I told him the truth? Would he try to avoid me? Kyle means so much to me losing him has never been an option.'_

___________________

“Uh hey, Stan. Uh you should come over. They’re havin’ a going away party for Kyle.”

 

Going away party? Stan was left in confusion over what Butters had said. “Going away party? What do you mean?”

 

“Well don’t you know? Kyle is movin’ away.”

 

“Moving away!?!? Kyle can’t move away!” “Well he is.” Panic arouse in Stan. _'This can’t be true.'_ He couldn’t believe what Butters was telling him. He needs to find Kyle he will only believe it when Kyle tells him.

 

“Where’s the going away party?”

 

“At Cartman’s house.”

In turns out that son of a bitch Cartman didn’t invite Kyle to his going away party. That fatass was happy that Kyle seemed to be leaving. _'Everyone else is just as bad ignoring the fact that the greatest person in South Park is leaving. How could you all just party when Kyle will no longer live here? Stan needed to find Kyle. This must be one big lie. That’s it a joke. Kyle is just pranking me. Right?'_

Stan ran over to Kyle’s house hoping he was there to explain everything. When Stan got to Kyle’s house his heart sank. There were boxes everywhere on the front yard, and there was Kyle carrying one to his car.

 

“Kyle! What is going on?”

 

“My dad says he can’t live here anymore.” _'No, no, no, no this can’t be happening._ ' Stan turns to Mr. Broflovski to beg for him to change his mind.

 

“Mr. Broflovski, please. Kyle’s my best friend.”

 

“I’m sorry Stan, but unfortunately you live in a small-minded town filled with ignorant boobs.”

 

“Well... maybe they’ll change.”

 

“I wouldn’t count on it. Come on boys, get in the car!”

 

“Nooo!” Mr. Broflovski faces Stan. Giving him nothing a few last haunting words.

 

“Maybe you can make a difference Stan. Maybe you can get everyone to drive hybrid cars. Until that day we’re just gonna have to be with our own kind.” He gets in his car and drives off leaving Stan in the street.

 

“I will. I will get everyone to drive hybrid cars! I swear it!” Stan continues to watch as Kyle’s car drove off into the distance. His eyes started to water knowing that Kyle was faced back watching him.

 

“I will do everything it takes to have you back Kyle. I promise I will get you back home.”

 

Although Kyle never heard him, Stan was determined to keep his vow. Stan wrote a song to convince people of South Park to drive hybrid cars. Luckily to Stan’s advantage most people in South Park are simple minded leaving them easily persuadable. The song worked perfectly, and everyone bought hybrid cars. However, this caused a massive amount of smug to admit into the air. For some reason people can’t just drive hybrid cars and not think that they are better than anyone else for it. To make things worse the smug in San Francisco started to combine with the smug in South Park. This would soon cause a massive storm. Stan wanted to get a hold of Kyle to warn him, but his dad refused to let him. All of a sudden the smug storm broke out; South Park was devastated yet still standing. San Francisco on the other hand was gone.

 

The moment Stan heard that San Francisco had disappeared completely his heart stopped. Through the center of his heart grew one single crack. That one crack grew into several shattering his heart into a hundred pieces. As if his heart was made of glass the shards fell to the pit of his stomach cutting away at the inside of him as they fell. Leaving nothing but a dark empty hole. Kyle is dead and nothing will ever be ok again.

_____________

 

Tears started to form in Stan’s eyes as that memory flooded his mind. Stan was luck that day; Kyle had somehow gotten out. Who or whatever saved Kyle that day deserves all the best the world has to offer. Stan new if he ever came across this “angle” then he would most definitely thank whomever it was. He knows that he will be forever in his or her debt.

 

That night Stan and his family went to Kyle’s house to have dinner with his family. Upon Mrs. Cerys request they will be switching tonight. Stan has his bag packed and ready for the week ahead. It was going to fun being Kyle for a week; he could finally be the smart one. Although having to live with Kyle’s mom was concerning, he knew he would be fine.

 

“Well I think this project that you boys have is a great. I think it will be a wonderful experience for you two.”

 

“Oh I know what you mean Shelia. This might bring them closer.”

 

“Like that is even possible Sharon.” Randy commented.

 

“This project is the best. I already know both Stan and I will get an A.” Kyle added

 

“Yeah it’s like what we said before we already know everything about each other.”

 

“Well Stanley we will be glad call you son for the next week.” Sheila assured Stan.

 

“Thanks Ms. Broflovski.”

 

“Oh call me mom.”

 

“Uh yeah. Mom we’re both done can go in my room?” Kyle asked.

 

“Of course, but it’s not going to be you room for much longer.”

 

“Right...thanks.”

 

Upstairs Stan was helping Kyle pack the last of his things. No matter how close they were sharing a toothbrush seemed a bit much for just a project. When they were close to being finished Stan came up with the best idea.

 

“Dude we need to switch jackets.” Borrowing each other’s clothes is nothing new to them. It in fact came in handy from time to time. Stan had always like being in Kyle’s clothes. They smelled like him and on occasion there might be a stray red curly hair. Once, Stan borrowed his favorite shirt of Kyle’s: It was white and had Keep Truckin! on the front. There were many times during their adventures where Kyle had worn that shirt. He never gave it back. Keeping it in shoe box hidden in his closet. Although he did wear it occasionally Stan knew Kyle wouldn't miss it.

 

“Hey yeah. That will be so cool.” Kyle started to take off his jacket and Stan’s heart stopped for a second. He shook it off as began to take his own off and casually gave it to Kyle. While he was putting on Kyle’s he observed how warm it was. The way it fit him was perfect. It didn’t have the kind of pockets he was used to, but he could manage. Stan looked over to see Kyle who seemed very pleased with his, but one thing was missing.

 

“Kyle. Hear me out. We need to switch hats.”

 

“Hats! Why?”

 

“Because dude. You can’t be Stan without my hat and I can’t be Kyle without yours. It will be awesome trust me.”

 

“I don’t know”

 

“It’ll be cool I promise.” Stan said as he pulled the hat of his head. “Dude come on.” Kyle rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine.” Kyle grabbed his hat to reveal his thick red curly hair. “Ugh I hate my hair.”

 

“Why it’s awesome?”

 

“Just look at it. How can you not hate it?”

 

“I’m one of the few people you allow to see it. It’s like some forbidden entity.” Stan laughed some, but Kyle didn’t find it funny. Stan knew he needed to go a little deeper. “Because…your hair crazy, unpredictable, hard to manage, and just plain stubborn. That is who you are as a person Kyle. Your hair describes you better than anyone else could: even me. It’s also fun, bright, and unique.” Kyle smile sent sparks throughout Stan. “I could never imagine your hair being any different.”

 

Kyle walked to his bathroom to see himself in the mirror. He took his hand and ran it through his hair. _'Maybe Stan is right.'_

 

“I never thought of it that way.” Stan followed standing behind him. Watching the focus Kyle had on his hair. “Talk about a change in prospective.”

 

“I see things for what they are. Plus, it doesn’t hurt that it’s hidden by greatest hat I’ve ever known. I would be honored to wear it for a week.” Kyle finally looked at Stan. Trying to keep from laughing.

 

“You’re such a girl Stan. Here.” Kyle placed his hat upon Stan’s head; he is the only one Kyle trusts with it. No one else deserves to wear such a great hat. “Do anything to it and I will kill you.”

 

“I’m not going to hurt it calm down.” Stan handed Kyle his hat. There no way he would attempt to put it on. Kyle tried to do it himself but it couldn’t go all the way down. Stan couldn’t help himself; he burst into laughter.

 

“That’s it! Give it back dude!”

 

“No, No, No! I’m sorry! You were trying so hard I thought you were going to rip my hat. It looks…it looks good though” Stan chuckled. They faced the mirror to take a first look at being one another. Stan never thought he would be here like this. Although the hat was a bit big, everything else fit right.

 

“Boys! Come down the Marshes are about to leave.” Kyle walked towards the door and turned back to Stan.

 

“Are you coming Kyle?”

 

“Yeah.” Stan grinned “Coming Maaaaa!”

 

“This is going to be so much fun dude.” Kyle whispered as they walked down the stairs. They came down stairs to hear their parents gushing over them.

 

“How adorable they are wearing each other’s clothes.” Sharon announced.

 

“What do me mean mom?” Kyle joked.

 

“Oh I get it they already started! This is just so precious you boys look so cute! Gerald honey go get the camera.”

 

“Yes dear.”

 

“Hurry up Jerry! We have to take our son home.” Randy said punching Kyle in the arm.

 

“Great.” Kyle looked at Stan with pure terror with the realization of who he was going home with tonight.

 

“Don’t look at me I have your mom do deal with.” Stan whispered. Gerald came back with the camera. The next ten minutes were spent having Stan and Kyle taking pictures.

 

“This one is my favorite. You have to give us that one.”

 

“Yes Sharon, we’ll get them developed sometime this week.”

 

As they were walking out the door Stan knew he had one chance.

 

“Stan wait a sec. There something I need to tell you.” Stan began. “That fifty dollars I owe you: I will give it to you next week.”

 

Kyle glared at Stan for this comment. “That’s OK you don’t have to.” _'Oh, he is playing hardball. Well than let’s play.'_ Stan thought.

 

“Well I insist. You are my best friend after all.”

 

“Ok how about this? You give me the money and I will buy you that new video game you have been wanting.” Kyle smirked at him. _'Damn! Even when he is me he is still smarter than me.'_

 

“That's how it's gonna to be?”

 

“Yup see you tomorrow. Kyle.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2: Tweek gets a midnight visit because someone can't stand the fact that he is mad at him.


End file.
